Little Beasts
by Omore
Summary: [D18]. Serie de viñetas individuales inspiradas en el poema "Little Beast" de Richard Siken.


__«_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_»__ ©Amano Akira  
_«Little Beast»_ ©Richard Siken  
_«Tras el terremoto» _©Murakami Haruki

* * *

**N/a:  
**Serie de escenas D18 inspiradas en el poema _«Little Beast»_ de Richard Siken y escritas sin ánimo de lucro, espíritu de honra, coherencia alguna o _regrets_.  
La historia que Dino cuenta pertenece a la antología _«Tras el terremoto»_, propiedad intelectual de Murakami Haruki en la cual yo me he basado un poco como me ha dado la gana. Con OoC relativo y sin betear porque me la mama mucho todo ahora mismo. Arcoiris y unicornios. _RANDOM._

* * *

_'An all-night barbeque. A dance on the courthouse lawn._  
_ The radio aches a little tune that tells the story of what the night_  
_is thinking. It's thinking of love._  
_ It's thinking of stabbing us to death_  
_and leaving our bodies in a dumpster._  
_ That's a nice touch, stains in the night, whiskey and kisses for everyone._

_Tonight, by the freeway, a man eating fruit pie with a buckknife_  
_ carves the likeness of his lover's face into the motel wall. I like him_  
_and I want to be like him, my hands no longer an afterthought.'_

—x—

Hibari introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Aun siendo una noche de verano, lleva tanto rato sin moverse que comienza a acusar el efecto de la brisa salobre que recorre la playa. No quería ir en primera instancia; si está allí es porque Dino se lo pidió.

—Vamos, Kyouya —había dicho, con esa sonrisa dulce y amable que le irritaba, porque no era _la suya_—. Los chicos han estado planeando esto durante meses. Será divertido. Además, apuesto a que nunca has visto una hoguera hecha con madera arrojada por la marea.

—No creo que tenga nada de particular.

—En realidad, sí lo tiene.

Dino aprovechó su pausa estratégica para acodarse sobre la barandilla, mirando hacia abajo, al patio desierto de la escuela. Pese a no ser ya alumno de Namimori _Middle_, Hibari sigue yendo por allá con cierta frecuencia, presumiblemente para asegurarse de que nadie robe los borradores o escriba en las paredes de las aulas. A Dino le gusta. Le da la impresión de que los últimos cinco años no hayan transcurrido, como si volviese a ser el sustituto del profesor de inglés y Kyouya, su alumno favorito. Son recuerdos bonitos. Probablemente, los mejores que guarda.

—Érase una vez—comenzó, sintiendo la mirada del guardián en el cuello—, un señor llamado Miyake que vivía en un pueblecito junto al mar. Ninguno de sus vecinos sabía a qué se dedicaba, y no porque lo guardase en secreto, sino porque a nadie le interesaba lo suficiente.

Hibari le interrumpió con un resoplido.

—Si piensas contarme uno de tus cuentos, me pondré cómodo.

Dino le dedicó una sonrisa. Esta vez era auténtica, sincera. Tras deslizarse con elegancia hasta el suelo, Hibari le tiró del pantalón para que le imitase, y después apoyó la cabeza sobre sus muslos. Es una manía adquirida, ya que cada vez que duermen juntos despiertan entrelazados y usar a Dino de almohada se le ha hecho costumbre. Las sutiles caricias que Dino gusta de imprimir en su cabello, así como su vocación de juglar, van incluidas en el mismo _pack_.

—Apresúrate, o me dormiré.

—Ya sé —rió Dino suavemente—. Como iba diciendo, nadie sabía a qué se dedicaba el señor Miyake. Era más cómodo para los aldeanos creer que era un misterio, ¿sabes?, así tendrían algo en qué pensar. Pero en el pueblo vivía una chica, Junko, quien sentía simpatía por el señor Miyake y además, de vez en cuando iba a la playa a pasear. En uno de esos paseos, Junko descubrió a qué se dedicaba el señor Miyake. El señor Miyake encendía hogueras, que construía con maderos que le traía el mar.

—Eso no tiene sentido —protestó Hibari—. El mar no «lleva» madera a nadie. Es sólo agua.

—Ah, pero al señor Miyake se la llevaba, porque el señor Miyake era especial. El señor Miyake conocía el secreto para encender unas hogueras que se convertían en espejos, capaces de reflejar el corazón de quienes las miraban. Hogueras capaces de reflejar tu corazón, Kyouya, ¿te lo imaginas? —musitó, la voz tan suave como sus caricias, y el pulso latiendo con tanta fuerza que Hibari podía escuchar la sangre galopar por sus venas.

Hibari se incorporó para mirarle a la cara. Dino tenía los ojos húmedos y la mirada perdida. Se preguntó qué habría sido aquella vez: alguno de sus hombres caído en combate, una crisis de autoestima, una vieja carta de amor de ésas que su padre había escrito a su madre cuando aún se querían. Dino casi nunca se lo decía, de modo que solía enterarse por terceros. De todas formas, no se daba por vencido. Tomó la mano tatuada de Dino, caída a un costado, y se la apretó con fuerza.

—Me iré si los omnívoros me molestan.

—Descuida, Kyouya. Si intentan hacerte hablar, nos iremos a otra parte a hacer peleas de arena.

—x—

No ha estado mal, en realidad, esa suerte de reunión nocturna en la playa. En otros tiempos, Hibari hubiera tenido que correr detrás de Sawada y el resto de la panda para amedrentarlos, pero los años de _adiestramiento_ habían dado fruto y por lo general le dejaron tranquilo, con la única compañía de un par de latas de cerveza japonesa cada vez más tibias y, de tanto en tanto, la de Dino.

Se han acostumbrado los unos a los otros, de alguna manera; es un mérito que a Cavallone ha de concedérsele. Sin él como mediador, no hubiera sido posible tal delicada armonía.

—x—

Pasan las cuatro de la madrugada. Algunos (Chrome Dokuro, Kyoko Sawada, I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta) duermen ya en sus tiendas de campaña. Ryohei y Yamamoto compiten para ver quién llega antes a la suya. Tras ellos, Gokudera rezonga una frase que contiene la expresión «_freaks_ del deporte» y otras palabras que Haru Miura considera imperdonables. Reborn y Sawada son los últimos en dejar la playa.

Pasan las cuatro de la madrugada y el cielo nocturno parece como de terciopelo a la luz de miles de diminutas estrellas que Hibari se entretendría en contar, si pudiera, si Dino no le tomase de la mano y le llevase en silencio hasta la hoguera.

—Te dije que sería divertido.

—Tienes un extraño concepto de diversión, _Haneuma_.

—Mira quién habla: el que piensa que divertirse significa quedarse sentado encima de unas rocas —se burla Dino.

—Detesto las aglomeraciones, ya lo sabes.

—Bueno, al menos has venido. Podríamos considerarlo un milagro de _Bonfire Night_.

—Estamos en agosto.

—¡Por Dios, Kyouya, colabora!

Al volverse con un puchero, Dino descubre que Hibari trata de contener la risa. Lo sabe porque cuando lo hace, la boca se le tensa en las comisuras. Tal vez por efecto del fuego, sus ojos se ven casi fosforescentes, y relucen como cristal mojado. Dino es incapaz de dejar de observarle. Hibari lo nota.

—Vine aquí por tu hoguera, pero tú ni siquiera la estás mirando —señala con voz queda.

—No me hace falta.

—¿No quieres contemplar «el reflejo de tu corazón»? —se mofa Hibari.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no me hace falta.

La faz de Dino ahora se muestra melancólica y tranquila. Fuera lo que fuere aquello que le inquietaba, ha establecido una tregua. O quizá sea la combinación del fuego, la alegría y la cerveza. De cualquier manera, Hibari sacude la cabeza en un ademán que no es reprobatorio, ni de censura.

—Eres extraño, Cavallone.

Dino recorre con el dorso de la mano su rostro por toda respuesta, y le besa.


End file.
